


powerhouse of the cell

by shalexandej



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalexandej/pseuds/shalexandej
Summary: Steven Lim’s soulmate was strange in an endearing way. Everyone else’s soulmate had something nice to tell them the first time they spoke. But his was out of the box.“Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you.”





	powerhouse of the cell

Steven Lim’s soulmate was strange in an endearing way. Everyone else’s soulmate had something nice to tell them the first time they spoke. But his was out of the box.

“Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you.”

Steven really wanted to know what he’d say back. His soulmate sounded kind of dorky, but that was perfect. He was into that. Steven rolled over to the other side of his bed, after unplugging his phone. Ryan had sent him a text.

 **boogara** : STEVEMn

 **evensteven** : hey ry whats up

 **boogara** : ShAen LIKES ME

 **boogara** : SHANE MADEJ HAS A CRUSH ON ME

 **evensteven** : date him or ill come to your house and make him date u myself

 **boogara** : im Shakign so hard im in love and our tattoos match iwm just afraid to make a move

 **evensteven** : if you dont do it i wont give you that 20 bucks i owe u

 **boogara** : he asked me out

 **boogara** : so yeah u still owe me

 **evensteven** : fuck

_______________________

THE NEXT DAY

 

Steven walked into work, sitting down next to Ryan at his desk.

“So how are things with Shane?”

Ryan had a goofy smile on his face, obviously smitten.

“They’re fine,” Ryan mumbled.

“Oh, speak of the devil.” Steven waved to the quickly approaching Shane, who leaned down to kiss his giddy boyfriend. He didn’t want to intrude, so he turned around to talk to Keith.

“Hey, Steve! Did you hear about the new dude? Andrew. He’s in marketing.”

“Cool,” Steven smiled. “Is he cute?”

Keith laughed. “Yes. Get yourself out there, Steven! He’s like, definitely your type.”

So Steven found himself in the marketing department. He didn’t really know anyone here- scratch that. Adam was sitting on someone’s desk. Steven decided to go mingle. Maybe he’d meet New-Guy-Andrew soon.

“Hey, Adam.” Steven said, and Adam gestured to the man sitting in the chair at the desk.

“This is Andrew. Andrew, Steven, Steven, Andrew, et cetera.”

“Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you.” Said Andrew, and Steven grinned.

“Then I wish I was adenine so I could get paired with U.” Steven responded, and Andrew beamed like the sun.

“Do you wanna get coffee?” Andrew said, almost breathlessly.

“Yeah. Of course.”

______________________

1 YEAR LATER

“Welcome back!” Steven grinned. “Today, on Worth It, we’re going to try 3 preparations of Fish and Chips at three drastically different price points, and determine which one is the most worth it at its price.”

“This is like, opening the door for puns. I feel like a pun cod. Get it?”

“Andrew, if you don’t stop I’m going to kiss you until you suffocate.”

“I thought you were a pacifisht.”

“Shut your trap.”

“My fish trap.”

”No.”

“You’re not just my world, you’re my tunaverse.”

“You’re the worst, but I love you, somehow.”

“I’m aware. Love you too.”


End file.
